


You can count on me like, 1, 2, 3

by RoseRedBookworm (Schellenpanda)



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Best Friends, But it always ends happily, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Helping Each Other, Pre-performance anxiety, Some angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:48:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27044527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schellenpanda/pseuds/RoseRedBookworm
Summary: Like 1: They offered the needed support silently in the way they wouldn’t leave his side until they hit the stage, smiling reassuringly and again reminding him they would be doing this together.Like 2: He really did feel better now and was glad the younger had apparently kept an eye on him, considering he had followed him instantly and even called their Hyung.Like 3: He smiled to himself, unbeknownst to his friends. The three of them could really count on each other it seemed, no matter what was wrong, they would be there for him as he would be for them.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23
Collections: Kpop Promptober Fest





	You can count on me like, 1, 2, 3

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the second week of the Kpop Promptober Fest!  
> Prompt: Write a story about someone experiencing pre-performance jitters

Like 1

Dongju knew he was supposed to be an adult, keep calm and confident, especially when he had come as far as to debut with five other men he had grown to love like a family. Instead he was hiding in a closet at the venue they were supposed to step on stage on in just a bit over an hour. Sitting at the bottom with his arms wrapped around his legs, he was shivering, trying to hold back his tears to not ruin the makeup-artist’s tremendous job. 

Was he even good enough for this? Would the fans enjoy his singing and dancing? After all, he had been in the industry the shortest amount of time and no matter how encouraging the people around him were, he still thought he could do much better, was clearly not at the standard he was supposed to be at. Usually he could ignore thoughts like these but being this close to what he had been working for made everything more real and thus more terrifying. 

After having spent at least half an hour in the closet already, he was wondering when the others would come looking for him. Especially since they usually stuck together before performances. Dongju was thus not surprised when he heard the door to the room he was in open, followed by footsteps and Geonhak’s panicked voice.

“Dongju? Dongju are you in here? Hyung, I don’t think he’s here either…”

Hyung? Dongju had thought the older man would be alone but apparently either Youngjo or Seoho were with him. He was so focused on not making a sound, too embarrassed to be seen in such a weak state, that he didn’t even realize that someone was coming over to his hiding place until the door was opened by Seoho. The older man had seen a part of his cardigan sticking out of the closet. He stared up at the older, clearly shaken up and Seoho’s face morphed from confusion to worry in a second.

Without a second thought the blond male kneeled down to hug Dongju, an act you rarely saw from the older. Seoho didn’t like being touched or touching others much but when Dongju hastily threw his arms around him, he didn’t hear a single complaint. Not long after their hug was joined by Geonhak, who pulled both of them halfway into his lap from where he was sitting. Again, Seoho was kind enough not to say anything. 

The three of them stayed like that until Dongju calmed down enough to thank them quietly. Seoho was quick to reach out and gently push away the few stray tears that had escaped despite Dongju’s resolve not to cry. Geonhak still kept him in his lap, worry making him bite his lip for a while before he spoke up quietly.

“What’s wrong, Dongju? Why were you hiding in here like this?”

When he was unable to answer, too afraid to seem weak in front of his friends, their oldest fixed his hair for him calmly, meeting his eyes only briefly while offering him a kind smile. 

“He was nervous, Hakkie… I remember I was when I first performed something at school. I actually did the same but no one came looking for me back then. Dongju? You know it’s fine to be nervous and even scared, right?”

“Yes! Hyung’s right, Ju. And you can always talk to us or even just ask for a hug. We wouldn’t ever judge you… in fact, I’m pretty sure most of us share an experience like this. Everyone was nervous at some point. Even Seoho-Hyung apparently! Can you imagine Seoho hiding in a closet, probably clutching his Pepe?”

That thought actually made Dongju chuckle, while Seoho pouted, shoving at Geonhak slightly. But Seoho wouldn’t be Seoho if he didn’t have an ace up his sleeve. When he mocked Geonhak by faking his deep voice, whining and making crying sounds, their youngest was quick to roll off of Geonhak’s lap. Laughing at how Seoho was trying to run away from Geonhak’s attacks in such a tiny room, Dongju soon forgot his nerves, instead enjoying the show. 

He didn’t even think about their concert until Youngjo stuck his head into the room with a raised eyebrow, calling the three of them for a last check-up. When his anxiety was threatening to return however, he found himself in between Seoho and Geonhak quickly, both escorting him back to the group, arms wrapped around his shoulders protectively. They offered the needed support silently in the way they wouldn’t leave his side until they hit the stage, smiling reassuringly and again reminding him they would be doing this together. Dongju couldn’t have asked for better members and friends. 

Like 2

It was a literal disaster. They had only just started promotions for their newest song “A Song written easily” all while appearing on “Road To Kingdom”. It had been hard for all six of them, keeping up with their busy schedules and not slacking off in any way. Everyone had been tired already, only hoping for a small break when it happened. They had been performing their cover of “Descent of Warriors” and Geonhak had thought everything had gone smoothly. 

Little did he know that Seoho hadn’t landed on his foot after doing his tumbling the way it was supposed to be. The older had hidden the injury during the rest of the performance and even afterwards when they had driven home, the only sign of his discomfort had been his silence. All of them were silent these days though, their exhaustion asking for a tribute. 

But Seoho had clearly sacrificed more during their last performance. Geonhak had woken up before the older, though Youngjo had left the room already. Staying in bed to wake up slowly, he was able to watch Seoho jolt awake and grab his glasses. The other was as usual about to walk to the bathroom but when he set his foot down, he screamed. Screamed so loud that Geonhak rushed to his side in horror, asking him over and over again what was wrong while Seoho was trying to bite back tears. 

Only when they were surrounded by the other four, did Seoho confess to getting hurt the day prior. He was rushed to the doctor and soon enough what they had feared had been confirmed. Seoho would be unable to perform for a while, needing to let his leg rest. It hit all of them hard but Seoho took it the hardest at first. He was being extremely difficult, avoiding conversations for almost two days before Geonhak made him open up. After all, Geonhak and Keonhee had been pushed to sing his parts on stage for promotions now and the rapper wasn’t about to let Seoho sulk when he was in need for his advice on his singing.

The two went through a whole crash course of Seoho helping him get his voice to the correct notes. He also tried to teach him how to get his emotions across better and offered him silent support when he got frustrated, by handing him some snacks or leaning against him, holding his hand.

The day for their next performance had come far too soon for Geonhak’s taste but he tried his best to stay calm until then. But being backstage, waiting for their call was something entirely different and he just couldn’t take it, wandering off to the bathroom. Staring at himself in the mirror he sighed. Seoho missing from promotions was terrible. Singing his parts terrified Geonhak more than he let others see, after all, Seoho had an incredible voice and talent to touch others with it. Geonhak admired him for it deeply, often wishing he could sing like him. 

Having to do it now, when he didn’t consider himself prepared enough to even scratch at Seoho’s level, made dread spread in his stomach. Before he could dwell too much on his thoughts, the bathroom door opened, revealing Dongju who was holding a phone pressed to his ear. Geonhak watched him walk over, before taking the phone he was being offered with a confused glance and shaking hand. 

“Hello?”

“Hakkie! Dongju said you are worried? Why on earth are you worried? Didn’t I tell you before that you could do it? Listen here, Geonhak… I spent the last hours coaching you and heard you sing my parts over and over again and you did very well, so much better than you think. And don’t you go off hiding somewhere when you need comfort. Do I need to recover to kick your ass for making me worry or can I recover to simply return to finish promotions with you? So you better feel less anxious soon!”

Geonhak chuckled lightly, feeling at ease upon hearing Seoho’s voice. The older probably wasn’t aware of it but he had a naturally calming aura when he wasn’t busy causing mischief. He wished Seoho could be with him at the moment but he knew the other had to recover first. Promising Seoho that he felt better and to do his best, he ended the call, turning around to face Dongju who was waiting for him with open arms.

Sinking into the hug, Geonhak let out a deep breath, pressing his friend just a bit closer. He really did feel better now and was glad Dongju had apparently kept an eye on him, considering the younger had followed him instantly and even called Seoho. 

“Thank you, Ju… I really needed this.”

“I know you did. We’ve all been there, remember? It’s only normal I’d be here for you when you’ve done the same for me. We can do this and I know you’ll do well! Shall we go back or do you want to stay here a bit longer? I wouldn’t mind either.”

“We can go back, I’m feeling much better already. Just… just stay by my side some more?”

“Of course! You’re my personal heater, so why would I be anywhere else?”

Dongju giggled with a twinkle in his eyes and Geonhak couldn’t help but join in. Hand in hand they went back to the others, settling down with Dongju on Geonhak’s lap. And his friends ended up being right. Geonhak did well on stage but he was still convinced he wouldn’t have been able to do as well as he had without them by his side, even if just in spirit. 

Like 3

Contrary to everyone’s belief, Seoho was nervous. He had just returned after his injury and was supposed to go on stage with the others again. The singer wasn’t afraid of making mistakes while dancing or in terms of his singing. The prospect of getting hurt again made him shiver, much more nervous and even more sensitive to touch. He was sitting in the same waiting room as his friends, albeit alone in a corner on a couch, his leg bouncing up and down.

Instead of hiding or leaving for some time, Seoho prefered to stay with the others, knowing his disappearance would worry them and the last thing he wanted was to make them anxious as well. Seoho didn’t trust easily and he surely disliked talking about his problems, keeping them to himself and dealing with them or ignoring them on his own. It wasn’t exactly healthy but opening up simply wasn’t in the cards for him. 

He may be easy-going usually but as a Hyung and private person he really disliked troubling others. Plus Seoho was convinced that being nervous shouldn’t be avoided, considering the feeling was there for a reason. It made him more aware of what was around him and what he was doing, the fear keeping him on his feet with his mind sharpened. That didn’t mean it was a pleasant feeling though.

But despite choosing to stay where he was, there were some indicators that he was experiencing pre-performance jitters. The way his leg couldn’t stay still and how he scratched his neck or hair every few seconds and most importantly the fact that he wasn’t singing. It really wasn’t difficult for the others to catch up on his mood but most of them didn’t know how to approach him. 

Seoho never got angry with them but he was a ticking time bomb in the way he would evade all interactions if you approached him in the wrong way. But Geonhak wouldn’t be Geonhak if he didn’t try. After all, Seoho and him were in each other’s business all the time. He knew the older wouldn’t accept being approached to talk, so he simply waved Dongju over before he threw himself onto the couch right beside Seoho, startling the older a bit.

Before he could say anything, Dongju dropped down over the two of them as well, spreading over their legs and lying down with his head in Seoho’s lap, grabbing the man’s hand to rest it on top of his hair, indicating that he would like some affection. 

Usually Seoho would have recoiled if it had been anyone else asking this of him but Dongju’s big doe eyes simply left no room for discussion. The three stayed like that for a while, Dongju and Geonhak getting into a conversation while Seoho was forced to stop his fiddling, instead concentrating on caressing his friend’s hair. He liked making others happy and this time was no exception, even if he was nervous. Eventually he even leaned his head against Geonhak’s shoulder, glad the younger didn’t comment on it. 

Time went by much faster like this and Seoho felt less anxious by the minute, the repetitive motion of caressing Dongju’s hair calming him down while the solid warmth of Geonhak by his side offered him reassurance. He smiled to himself, unbeknownst to his friends. The three of them could really count on each other it seemed, no matter what was wrong, they would be there for him as he would be for them. 

Seoho knew he wasn’t good with words, at least not when he was supposed to express his gratitude. So instead, he chose to do this the way he always knew how to, the way that never let him down when he wanted to express his emotions.

Seoho surprised everyone in the room when he started singing Bruno Mars’ “Count on me” in the middle of all the conversations. He started humming quietly at first before words came to him, growing more and more in volume until his normal cheerful voice could be heard clearly throughout the entire room. It was clear the song was directed to a special pair of boys though, by the way Seoho was glancing at them from time to time. Dongju and Geonhak definitely seemed glad that they had been able to help their Hyung after all and thus only grinned at each other before ceasing their conversation, instead choosing to listen to Seoho’s singing.

**Author's Note:**

> And here's my fourth fanfiction for the Kpop Promptober Fest! I hope you enjoyed reading it! The story has lots of sad moments but in the end they always end up being resolved so I'd think it's mostly fluff. The power of friendship really is strong! Either way... please let me know your thoughts in the comments if you have the time! <3
> 
> \- Chelly


End file.
